piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Piston Cup Season
The 2009 Piston Cup is a Piston Cup season. Ryan Shields, Dale Jr, Sage VanDerSpin, Crusty Rotor, and Greg Candyman retired while Ryan gets replaced by Buck Bearingly, Sage by Rex Revler, Crusty by Rev Roadages and Candyman was not replaced. In Candyman's case due to his sponsor closing. Dale Jr had retired after his wife told him to after he had a massive tire blowout at the 2008 Nitroade 400 at Pocono. Drew ￼Tireson, Eugene Carbureski, Claude Scruggs and Johnny Clark all retired after 2009 ended. Eugene retired after a long career and Claude retired after his crash at the 2008 Texas 300. Drew and Johnny were fired after Shifty Drug and Fiber Fuel shutted down in late 2009. Eugene and Claude would be both replaced by Reb Meeker and Brian Spark in 2010. Racers Intersection 00 - Jimmy Cables (Rookie) Tow Cap 4 - Jack DePost Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley Nitroade 28 - Phil Tankson TripleDent 31 - Terry Kargas (Rookie) Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Drew Tireson Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Buck Bearingly (Rookie) Revolting 48 - T.G Castlenut Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs FWD 54 - Tommy Highbanks Fiber Fuel 56 - Johnny Clark Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford, N20 Cola 68 - Parker Brakeston Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill Rev-N-Go 73 - Rev N Go Racer Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages (Rookie) Gask-Its 80 - Rex Revler (Rookie) Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Apple 84 - Apple Racer Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning Mcqueen Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Lightning McQueen #Las Vegas 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Texas 350 - Floyd Mulvihill #Olympus 500 - Lightning McQueen #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Ralph Carlow #Palm Mile 300 - Rex Revler #BnL 500 - Cal Weathers #Vitoline 350 - Cal Weathers #New York 400 - Lightning McQueen #Homestead 350 - Bobby Swift #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Cal Weathers #Mood Springs 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Nitroade 400 - Lightning McQueen #N20 Cola 400 - Kevin Shiftright #Michigan 400 - Todd Marcus #Los Angeles 500 - Slider Petrolski #Rev N Go 350 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Brickyard 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Mario Andretti 400 - Buck Bearingly #Gasprin 400 - Cal Weathers #Copper Canyon 400 - Bobby Swift #Calladega 500 - Cal Weathers #Boston 350 - Lightning McQueen #Tow Cap 400 - Bobby Swift #Leak Less 400 - Apple Racer #Fei 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #No Stall 350 - Bobby Swift #Sputter Stop 400 - Terry Kargas #Spare Mint 400 - Lightning McQueen #Cartinsville 400 - Eugene Carbureski #Pinkie and Spike 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Sidewall Shine 350 - Ponchy Wipeout #Heartland 500 - Cal Weathers #Revolting 400 - Slider Petrolski #Richmond 400 - Brick Yardley #Dinoco Light 350 - Lightning McQueen Top 12 Racers # Lightning McQueen (Winner!) # Cal Weathers # Brick Yardley # Darren Leadfoot # Dud Throttleman # Winford Bradford Rutherford # Kevin Shiftright # Slider Petrolski # Jimmy Cables # Bobby Swift # Murray Clutchburn # Todd Marcus Trivia * This is the closest Cal Weathers has got to win his second Piston Cup. He would win his second Piston Cup in 2011. * After three years of trying. Cal Weathers finally wins the Calladega 500. He wouldn't win ￼the Calladega 500 after 2009. * You notice Ernie Gearson has no wins ￼this season, although he scored two top 10s. Ernie has no wins because he starting to slow down due to his old model, he would later change his model in 2010 and get more wins.